Doji Takashi (TCG)
Tsume no Doji Takashi was the Tsume Daimyō. Appearance and Demeanor Takashi was the sensitive and aloof son of Lord Tsume Retsu, a vassal of the Doji family. He was a frequent visitor of Pine House, a geisha house in the shadow of Kyotei Castle. Takashi eventually fell in love with one of the geisha, named Reika. Love and Death (FFG Web) Takashi was a young man who wore his black hair in a high ponytail. He did not have the ruthlessness needed to govern the Kintani Valley. A sensitive and introverted young man, he would rather dedicate his life to the arts than defend a military strongpoint. Takashi trained at the Kakita Duelist Academy, although he wished he could have studied at its Artisan Academy instead. Wedding at Kyotei Castle, p. 4 Daimyō Despite his openly disinterest in politics, Takashi became the Tsume Daimyō in 1120 after the mysterious death of his father. He inherited the strategically placed Kyotei Castle through his ruthless father's belligerence. One generation ago, the castle belonged to the Damasu family, vassals of the Lion Clan. To shore up the Crane Clan's logistical lines to Toshi Ranbo (and to fuel his own ambition) Lord Tsume Retsu besieged the castle, eventually overcoming its defenses and slaughtering every member of the Damasu family. A search went out for the culprit, and after weeks of fruitless investigation, a castle guard was charged with the lord's murder and executed. Takashi deferred to his chief advisor Nasu Shizuma in important matters. Tsume Kotonoha was responsible for security within the castle and for Lord Takashi himself. Wedding at Kyotei Castle, pp. 3, 5 Seeeking his Lover After his father's death Reika disappeared, and Takashi wished to find out what happened to her and rekindle the love they once shared — even if that meaned making her his consort after he is wed. Unknown to him, Reika was the last member of the Damasu, and she had manipulated Takashi into a relationship so that she could gain access to the inner castle at Kyotei and murder his father in his very bedchambers. Wedding at Kyotei Castle, pp. 3-4 Wedding at Kyotei Castle In 1123 Takashi and Shiba Itsuyo, daughter of the lord of Nikesake, annnounced the celebration of their wedding at Kyotei Castle, Wedding at Kyotei Castle which would seal a strategic alliance between the Crane and Phoenix clans. The castle shrine had been blighted by death, and the wedding ceremony must be moved to a local shrine on the outskirts of the castle. The wedding was disrupted by a conspiracy to install the lost heir of a Lion Clan vassal family as daimyō of the castle. Wedding at Kyotei Castle, p. 3 Death Takashi was ambushed on the way to the shrine, in an encounter where Reika revealed herself as Damasu no Akodo Maeda. Takashi's life was saved by a group of samurai, who slain Reika and her followers. Tsume Takashi, heartbroken at being united with his former lover only to lose her again, resigned his position and committed seppuku after fulfilling his last duty as lord in marrying Itsuyo. See also * Tsume Takashi/Meta Tsume Takashi